


Flu Season

by tfw_cas



Series: Seasons of Destiel [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Caring Dean, Castiel is a terrible patient, Dean Winchester Has a Wing Kink, M/M, Sam Is Scarred For Life, Sick Castiel, Spells & Enchantments, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfw_cas/pseuds/tfw_cas
Summary: Castiel is still human, and he gets sick. Dean wants to nurse him back to health, but he wants to be left alone... or does he? When Sam finds the cure that will solve their problem, Dean and Castiel discover that there is an unexpected bonus to the angel being back to himself.





	Flu Season

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunawolf8074](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunawolf8074/gifts).



> This story is for lunawolf8074, whose comments on everything I write are so encouraging and supportive. I don't always get that many comments, and I just wanted to show how much each and every one is appreciated. I really hope you like it.

“Achoo!”

 

That was the third time Dean had heard Castiel sneeze in the last few seconds. The hunter swivelled around in his seat and stared at his lover, a concerned look plastered on his face. “Cas, you okay there, sunshine?” 

 

“Yes, Dean. I’b fide.”  _ What on earth _ ? Along with the weird feeling in his nose, the ex-angel noticed that there was also something strange about the way he was speaking. As was the Winchester way, Castiel attempted to convince his boyfriend that there was nothing wrong with him, even though he did not sound okay.

 

“That’s a crock of shit, Cas, and you know it. I’m taking you to bed.” He got up from his chair and held out his hand to Castiel, who looked at it grumpily. 

 

“No, Dean. I am feeling a little unwell. I do not wish to engage in sexual intercourse at this time.”

 

Sam choked on his drink and proceeded to make a gagging sound. “Guys, cut it out. I’m right here.”

 

“No, that’s not what I-” Dean looked at them both with an irritated expression. “Cas, I meant I’m gonna put you to bed and look after you.” 

 

Before he could protest, Dean grabbed hold of Castiel’s hand and pulled him towards their room. He was determined to nurse the poor ex-angel back to health; he would show him what a good boyfriend he was.  

 

Despite Sam doing all the research he could, he had not managed to find a way to reverse the witches’ spell that had made Castiel human. Mostly, it wasn’t really a problem - the blue-eyed man was just as awesome as he had always been - but it did mean that he could do the bad human stuff as well as the good. Including catching colds. 

 

Dean decided that ‘looking after his boyfriend’ meant a ridiculous number of pillows, hot water and towels -  _ for some reason _ \- and currently trying to shove hot soup down his throat like he was feeding a baby. 

 

“Deannnnnnn!” Cas whined and tried to get away - not very far, as he was being held hostage by pillows. As he turned his head, some of the soup spilled onto the bed and Dean clucked his tongue affectionately. 

 

“C’mon babe, you need to eat your soup. Be a good boy.”  _ Oh my god, am I his lover or his mother _ ? 

 

“Please, Dean. Just leave me alone.” Castiel frowned as his human fussed over him. “I need to go to sleep... I am very tired.” The truth was that the ex-angel was not as exhausted as he was pretending to be; he just wanted Dean to stop being so overbearing. The loving care he was providing was all too much and was gradually driving Castiel mad.

 

“‘M not going anywhere Cas.” Dean used his most soothing voice. “You might need me for something.”

 

An idea hit Castiel and he used his best puppy dog expression on the green-eyed man. “Could you please ask Sam to come here Dean? I need to speak with him.”

 

“Oh, okay Cas.” Dean left the room with a puzzled expression on his face. A few minutes later, the younger of the Winchesters appeared at the door.

 

“Hey Cas, Dean said you wanted to speak to me.” Sam was eager, as ever, to help where possible.

 

“Yes, Sam. Could you close the door?” The giant moose of a man did as asked, then walked across the room and sat down on the bed next to Castiel. The ex-angel didn’t look too good - runny eyes and nose - and he kept coughing. Sam looked at him sympathetically, and waited to hear what he had to say.  “Sam, I need your help. Dean is smothering me and I cannot stand it any longer. Save me, please.” 

 

Sam chuckled and smiled innocently. “Awww Cas, I think it’s adorable. Your illness has really brought out Dean’s caring instincts.”

 

“Sam, look at this.” Castiel gestured to the bed he was lying on, and every completely unnecessary item Dean had piled onto it. “No-one needs this many pillows. And all of these blankets, and he is constantly checking on me. It is true that I am sick, but I believe it is just a cold.”

 

“Okay, I’ll get him to back off a little. He just wants to help, but I understand what you’re feeling. Leave it with me, Cas.” Sam stood up and went over to the door, pausing to look back at Castiel, smiling a little as he did. “Get some sleep - it helps.” 

 

The younger Winchester closed the door as he left and after a few minutes of peace, Castiel drifted off in the warmth and cosiness of the bed. He didn’t know how long he had been asleep when he awoke, but the first thing Castiel became aware of was a raw feeling in his throat. He noticed that someone had placed a glass of water on the nightstand next to him and he took a sip, hoping it would soothe his throat. The burning sensation he felt as he tried to swallow was awful and he tried to call out to Dean - or Sam - but all he managed to get out was a croak. 

 

Feeling like he was dying, Castiel dragged himself out of bed and staggered to the bathroom. The urgent need to urinate made him think that he had slept for some time and it was wonderful when he was finally able to relieve himself. He made his way to the kitchen, following the voices of his boyfriend and his brother, wondering why they had left him to die. Why were they not looking after him? Didn’t they care? As he reached the door, he groaned loudly and dramatically, both men jumping up and looking at him.

 

“Hey Cas. Didn’t realise you were awake. How ya feeling?” Dean gave him a little smile and ascended the steps towards him. 

 

“Dean, I think I am dying.” Castiel’s voice sounded rough and even deeper than it usually did. He looked totally distraught, and Dean had to stop himself from laughing.“I do not want to die.”

 

“You’re not dying - it’s a cold. You just need to get more rest and you’ll be fine.”

 

“Dean!” Castiel was annoyed now. Why did his boyfriend not believe how sick he was? “I am very ill. You need to help me.”

 

“Okay Cas, of course. No biggie. I was leaving you to sleep ‘cos Sam told me you wanted to be left alone.” Dean reached his hand to Castiel’s head, a look of horror crossing his face. “Dude, you’re burning up. You need some Tylenol, now.” 

 

Castiel recoiled and groaned again. “Don’t touch me, it hurts. Everything hurts.” 

 

“Cas, you need to take your medicine, then lie down.” Dean rolled his eyes at Sam; not sure how he was going to get Castiel back to bed if he wasn’t allowed to touch him. For a moment, it looked like his boyfriend was going to lie down on the floor, but Dean took hold of his arm gently to stop him. 

 

“Ow. Dean, that hurts. Get off me.” The hunter was trying to be patient and understanding, but Castiel’s behaviour was both irritating and worrying. As he was wondering if he should just pick him up and carry him back to bed, Sam stepped in to help. 

 

“Cas, there’s something I really need to show you. It’s in your room.” He smiled sincerely at the blue-eyed man, who smiled weakly back.

 

“Oh, of course, Sam.” He turned around and walked back down the hallway with the younger Winchester, as Dean grabbed the Tylenol and followed a little way behind. By the time they reached the bedroom, Castiel was obviously feeling weakened and he lay back down on the bed without thinking. He closed his eyes and snuggled down into the covers. “Mmmm, this is really comfortable.” 

 

“Wait, Cas, you need to take this first.” Dean held out the pills and glass of water for his boyfriend to take before he fell asleep again. 

 

“Dean, stop. Leave me alone.” Castiel whined and Dean sighed.  _ Stupid man-flu _ . His fever was affecting him greatly. Dean had never seen Cas this helpless. Miraculously, he managed to get the stubborn ex-angel to swallow the pills - although, it did look like the action caused him pain - and he fell back asleep very quickly. Dean sat with him through the night, occasionally dabbing his head with a cold washcloth and sitting him up to take little sips of water. By morning, he was exhausted but Castiel was looking a little better.

 

“Dean, why are you sitting there? Were you watching over me while I slept?” He frowned and Dean rolled his eyes, totally done with Cas’ irritated tone.

 

“Yes. You were delirious and I was worried about you. So, sue me.”

 

Before they could get into a fight about it, Sam burst in through the bedroom door; excitement written all over his face. “So, get this. I’ve found the cure. Cas, I can get you your grace back. No more human diseases for you.”

 

Castiel’s face broke into a huge smile as he read the tome Sam handed him. His fingers unconsciously traced the Enochian scrawl on its weathered pages. While he had enjoyed some aspects of being human, like being able to taste foods and feel the sensations of sexual intercourse even more, getting sick had been terrifying. It was an experience he never wanted to have again. “Thank you Sam. This makes me very happy.” He looked at his boyfriend, only to see a pout on his face. “Dean, what is wrong? Are you not happy that Sam can fix me?”

 

Dean was trying very hard to be pleased for Castiel, but for some reason he only felt sadness. When he had told him that being human meant that they would grow old together, he had been ridiculously happy, but now that was not going to happen. “Nah, it’s fine Cas.” 

 

His answer was unconvincing and his boyfriend and brother both stared at him skeptically. Sam, being the amazing person he was, backed out of the room, saying. “It’s okay guys, I’ll give you a few minutes to get used to the idea. We’ll perform the ritual when you’re both ready.”

 

Once they were alone, Castiel turned to Dean and pulled him into a hug. “It will be fine Dean… everything back to normal. I will feel more like myself if I am an angel again.” A sudden thought struck him then. “Also, I will have my wings again, but for a few weeks, they will be visible.” 

 

“Wings, huh? Awesome. Kinky. Awesomely kinky. Let’s get Sammy back in here.” As if Cas had said the magic words, Dean perked right up and waggled his eyebrows. He sprang out of the chair and bolted towards the door, pulling it open with some force. 

 

“Sammy, Cas wants to do the ritual. Right now.” Dean’s voice echoed through the bunker, and Sam appeared moments later.

 

“Ok guys, I got the ingredients we need. Cas, you have to drink this while I recite this Enochian spell.” Sam was carrying a bowl containing a nasty-looking liquid and he held it out to Castiel. He put it to his lips and began to drink, maintaining steady eye-contact with Dean as Sam began to read. _ “Ol zir a noco de elo.  Elasa ofekufa farzm zomdv bial od adna adana od gono adagita toxa ar hom od toh saba acaro phama uls tol zomdv tibibipe.”  _   
  


There was a purple light, identical to the one that had made Castiel human, then they were temporarily plunged into darkness as the lamp went out. The light gradually flickered back on, and as it did, Dean was entranced with what he saw; the shadow of two huge wings on the wall behind the newly restored angel.  _ Fuck, yes _ !

 

The hunter brought his gaze to Castiel’s, searching for any sign of distress.  What he saw was an icy white-blue light filling Cas’ eyes; Dean knew that his boyfriend was a full-metal angel again.  _ BAMF _ . He hoped that his suddenly very impure thoughts were not too obvious, as his brother was still in the room, but Dean really wanted to touch those wings… feel the feathers as he ran his fingers through them…  _ Nope. Now is not the time _ .

 

Despite Dean’s inner voice telling him that it was inappropriate, he moved closer to Castiel and reached out his hands toward the wings. He had only seen the shadows before and was surprised to find that the real things were a lot smaller than he had expected. “Cas, your wings… they’re not as big as I thought they would be. In fact, they’re kinda small.”

 

Castiel did not look very amused at this observation, actually huffing in annoyance. “I do not know what you mean, they are a perfectly good size, Dean. What do you know? You have never even seen real angel wings before.”

 

Oh fuck, was that the equivalent of a small penis joke to angels? Dean hadn't meant to offend with his statement, though; he probably should have used better word choices.

 

“Oh Cas, I didn’t mean that they aren’t big  _ enough. _ It was just unexpected. In fact, I love them.” To demonstrate the sincerity of his words Dean stepped around behind his angel and looked them over. “God, they’re so beautiful. Can I touch them?” 

 

Castiel’s breath hitched, his feathers twitching in anticipation. “Y-yes.” 

 

Dean began to slowly run his hands over the sleek, black feathers, marveling at the softness and shine, when he was distracted by the sounds the angel was eliciting. As soon as he felt the touch, Castiel had let out one of the most obscene moans the hunter had ever heard.

 

“Oooookaay, I’m gonna leave. Glad you’re good now, Cas.” Without looking at either of them, Sam hastily exited the room, wondering where his noise-cancelling headphones were. _Chuck help me,_ _I need brain bleach_.

 

The moment the door closed Dean’s attention was back on the wings, as he stroked them all over. He found that he was unable to resist them, and from the noises Castiel was making, these ministrations were very welcome. “Dean, I-I… oooohhh!” A shudder ran through the angel. “P-please…”

 

_ Wait, is he gonna… just from me touching his wings _ ? Dean’s voice was laced with desire, as he brought the angel closer to ecstasy. “Cas, are they always this sensitive?” .

 

“No, I… they f-feel different.” Castiel was finding it quite difficult to speak coherently, so he gave up trying to form words.

 

“Maybe it’s because of the spell... or you might still be affected by the cold.” As he spoke, Dean closed the small distance between them, so that he was plastered to Castiel’s back and his now hard member was rubbing against his ass. This meant that he was also able to brush his face on the soft downy… “Oh, Cas. This is…  _ fuck _ !”

 

“Mmmm.” The angel could not agree more.

 

The air became thick with their heavy breathing and moans, as Dean ground his dick against Castiel while stimulating the gorgeous wings. Almost embarrassingly quickly, they were coming, with an intensity that made them both cry out, one after the other. “Dean… yes!”

 

“Cas, my angel.” Dean slowed his movements and his breathing gradually returned to normal. He turned Castiel around and grinned at him. They were a mess; covered in come and sweat, but with a quick flash of the angel’s eyes, it was all cleaned up. “Babe, that was-”

 

“Yes, it was.”

 

“No, but it was… amazing.” Dean leaned forward and captured the angel’s mouth in a sweet and gentle kiss. He drew back and stared into Castiel’s eyes.

 

“I have never felt that with my wings before, Dean. It was very pleasurable.”  _ Understatement of the century _ . Castiel had never experienced any sensation so intense in his millennia. 

 

“Yeah, I noticed. It’s gonna be very hard to keep my hands off them while they’re visible like that. Maybe we should just stay in this room for the next few weeks.” Dean was only half joking - the urges he got just from looking at them were very powerful.

 

Castiel just smiled, flush coloring his cheeks as he looked Dean up and down. He’d be more than willing to stay locked up with his hunter - especially if it meant more of whatever in Father’s name that just was.

 

________________________________________________________

 

By the time Castiel’s wings disappeared from view, Sam had endured three and a half weeks of solid torture. He was pretty much scarred for life. Dean had definitely not been exaggerating about the effect the wings had on him. The younger Winchester did everything he could to avoid his brother and the sexed-up angel but found himself walking in on the pair in compromising ( _ and don't forget embarrassing _ ) positions too many times to count. Castiel had made sounds he never wanted to hear from his brother’s bedroom. It became one of the best days Sam had ever had when Cas came into the library one morning, no wings in sight, a sad faced Dean in tow. 

 

_ There’s not enough therapy in the world, man. _

**Author's Note:**

> Enochian translation: I am the servant of God. You lifted up your voices and swore obedience and faith to him that liveth and triumpeth, whose beginning will end all your sorrow.
> 
> [Enochian: A Resource](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6286417/chapters/14404726) was very useful for this translation. Credit to [SLWalker](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SLWalker/pseuds/SLWalker). 
> 
>  
> 
> As always, thank you so much to [RidinCastielInTheImpala](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RidinCastielInTheImpala/pseuds/RidinCastielInTheImpala), for beta-ing this for me, for sorting out the ending, providing the Enochian for the spell, and for being an awesome friend.


End file.
